


ad infinitum

by laughingtoucan



Series: Fallout Poetry [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingtoucan/pseuds/laughingtoucan
Summary: Fallout poetry based on the title prompt.Don’t let that calm facade fool you. Asher is struggling. A fear of death alone. A med-x addiction thanks to years on the battlefield. It ain't great.
Series: Fallout Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993114
Kudos: 2





	ad infinitum

he owns it on the battlefield, the pain

in the trenches

in the gullies

sweat

dirt

blood

all the same, he hear the orders and leads the charge

this

the last

the next

eventually every ending in the same

it’s the lucky shot that pierces between plates of armor

it’s the ricochet in the dark

it’s claws that shred and gouge

teeth that sink and suffocate

ages ahead of his men

trapped behind enemy lines

alone and pinned

and bleeding

he thinks

if he can just reach out

and reach IN

maybe he can pull the trauma out like a fish on a line

he wishes and hopes for the impossible

and bleeds

alone

he wakes in a stupor

horrified

drenched in sweat

grasping

fumbling

praying his hands find the needle

something to puncture the skin

a way to let the binding rush in

anything to keep him alive

there is n o t h i n g there

the room coagulates, focus slow to return

his chest heaves, ears still full with the sounds of bullets pouring like hale

the body next to him sleeps soundly

a simple rhythm of breath

in

and

out

he sobs, quiet in the dark

lucky enough to wake before the end

still alive

breathing, solid

on the outside


End file.
